Barrotes
by Matli
Summary: No te metas en lios, nunca sabes con quien terminaras compartiendo carcel.  Enjoy it


Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi y a quien tenga sus derechos.

* * *

><p>-Hey rubia, rubia, tú, tú, túúúúúú, hazme caso rubia, rubia eh, mírame.<p>

Haruka ya se estaba desesperando, sólo llevaba dos horas metida en aquel agujero infernal y ya estaba deseando que pasase su condena para poder salir de ese zulo. Había llegado hacía las once de la mañana y las recusas le dieron una calurosa bienvenida; manos que intentaban sobarle y gritos obscenos, de los más vulgares hasta los más originales: _"Rubia está noche vas a parecer una autentica mujer de las veces que te voy a hacer gritar", "¡Déjala aquí que quiero comprobar si es rubia!", "¡Vas a chupar hasta que se te pelen las rodillas y se te caiga la lengua, rubia!", "Tranquila rubia, La Sirena te quitara esa cara amargada ,jaja! _… y siguieron los gritos y los intentos de toqueteo hasta que llegaron a su celda y ya por fin se calmaron. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor comenzó cuando las reclusas de las otras celdas se callaron y su compañera de celda, la que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de presentarse, empezó a hablar bombardeándole a preguntas de toda clase intentado llamar su atención, claramente tenía que tener algún problema mental sino para Haruka era imposible creer que alguien aguantase tanto tiempo hablando sola intentado llamar la atención.

-Hey rubia, un trato, tú me consigues unas rayitas y yo te hago pasar la mejor noche de tu vida, venga rubia dicen que lo como muy bien, venga rubia…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pasa desapercibida, mantén un perfil bajo, no llames la atención...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>-Otro trato-después de dos horas el cerebro de Haruka ya no podía más- tú dejas de meterte esa mierda y nos llevaremos bien, ¿Qué me dices, preciosa?

-Ehh vale, me llamó Usagi.

-Yo soy Haruka.

Y de odiarla mortalmente deseando que se tragase la lengua, la reclusa 7743, conocida como Haruka Tenoh, Tenoh el peligro de las carreteras, pasó a hablar amistosamente con su compañera, irónicamente rubia también.

-Bueno Usagi, entonces que se hace por aquí, ¿no me digas que nos tienen todo el día enjauladas?

-Arriba a las siete, recoger la celda; recuerda, siempre tenemos que recoger antes de que abran, sino te amonestaran, comedor de ocho a nueve, hasta las 10:45 podemos salir al patio, ir al gimnasio o la biblioteca, a las once en las celdas, hasta dentro de… nada quince minutos, ahora tenemos la comida y luego tenemos tiempo libre hasta las siete, puedes ir a la biblioteca, gimnasio, patio o sala de estar; allí tenemos cartas, una televisión y algunos juegos, y luego-

-Tranquila, inspira, expira, inspira…-la rubia estaba empezando a olvidarse de donde estaba al estar con una compañera tan graciosa, no sabía si sería por el mono, o era natural en ella pero estaba empezando a apreciarla después de casi dos horas odiándola a muerte.

-Pues eso es todo, esta tarde las "jefas" se echaran un poker, podemos ir a verlo y así vas familiarizándote con las mujeres a las que no deberás acercarte bajo ninguna circunstancia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recuerda a quién buscas, centrate, ese es tu objetivo...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>-¿Quiénes son las jefas, y por qué debería temerlas?-preguntó Haruka ya adivinando por donde iría la respuesta.

-Las jefas son las líderes de las bandas, la mayoría son de poca monta, controlan a un par de recusas de aquí dentro y poco más pero luego hay otras que son grandes personalidades fuera, seguro que te suena un nombre en especial, todo el mundo la conoce: "La Sirena".

Haruka se lo pensó un momento, fuera de la cárcel su vida era muy monótona, correr con su coche y tirarse a las mujeres de los perdedores, sólo por hacerles su vida un poco más miserable. Aún así intentó hacer algo de memoria, si esa chica, que para nada parecía alguien instruido le decía que le tenía que sonar, es que realmente era alguien importante.

-Umm es… ¿mafia? Umm, ¿puede ser una líder de la Yakuza?

-¡Tres puntos para la rubia!, vale vale, no me mires así. Pero sí, ella es una de las líderes de uno de los grupos más grandes de la Yakuza, debería sonarte, salió en las noticias, se dice que se dejo coger para demostrarle a la policía que podría vencerles desde dentro.

Y con eso terminaron su conversación, en ese momento las puertas de las celdas se abrieron indicándoles a las reclusas que ya era hora de ir a comer. Haruka al ser nueva no conocía más que la enfermería ,donde la cachearon para que no metiese nada, el camino hasta su celda y la celda misma, por lo que decidió seguir a la graciosa joven hasta el comedor. Y allí, justo en ese lugar tuvo una visión celestial, delante de ellas se encontraba la mujer más guapa que pudiese imaginarse: más alta que la media, pero un poco más baja que ella, largo cabello verde recogido en una firme coleta, grandes ojos azules, una apetecible boca, y un cuerpo que en ese uniforme no podía más que definirse como perfecto; torneado, con suaves curvas y muy sexy, todo un ángel, su ángel. Así que sin pensar en las consecuencias, decidió entrar a matar, como buena Casanova que era.

-Hola preciosa, ¿estás sola, o tengo que deshacerme de alguna matona de por aquí antes de hablarte?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tu futura compañera podrá ayudarte, recuerda...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>Y en esas Usagi estaba que no se lo creía, la rubia era una descerebrada o simplemente tonta y no se había dado cuenta de las consecuencias que podría tener esa actitud de macho alfa, tenía que intentar por todos sus medios hacerle entender a su compañera que esa idea era muy, pero que muy mala idea y conseguir desaparecer sin mayores problemas.

-Haruka, vamon-

-Chisss, calla Usagi, luego voy, no ves que estoy hablando con la señorita.

-Sí estoy sola, ¿eres nueva verdad… 7743?-siguió la chica guapa ignorando totalmente los desesperados intentos de Usagi por llevarse a Haruka lo más lejos de allí.

-Haruka, llamame Haruka, y sí, soy nueva, pero no novata.

-Michiru, vaya, no eres novata eh, algún día tendremos que comprobarlo, ¿no crees, rubia?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Queremos a La Sirena fuera de circulación "del todo", hazlo posible y olvidaremos...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>Y con ese comentario la mujer de sus sueños la dejo parada en el sitio, no podía creérselo, le había dado la vuelta a la situación y además le había llamado ¡rubia!, que les pasaba en esa cárcel, desde las funcionarias al entrar, hasta su ángel, pasando por todas las reclusas la llamaban rubia como si fuese una simple mujer más, cuando tendrían que estar cayendo a sus pies enamoradas. Y mientras seguía divagando con la boca a medio abrir y la mente en otra parte llegó Usagi y se la llevo arrastrar a la cola para coger la comida.

-¡Te has metido en un buen lio, tonta!, ¡a partir de ahora tendría que fingir que no te conozco!, ¡eres, eres-

-Corta el rollo Odango y dime qué te pasa.

-¿Odango?... da igual, no sabes quién era esa, ¿no?

-No, pero seguro que me dirás quien era y donde podre encontrarme otra vez a ese bombón, ¿cuál es su celda?

-Haruka ¡callate!, esa era… oh dios vaya lio en el que te has metido… esa era la putita de La Sirena, te va a caer una buena paliza rubia.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?

* * *

><p>¿Conti...?<p>

¿a qué todo el mundo esperaba que Michiru fuese la Sirena? jeje.

I just can say espero que os guste, creo que es algo diferente.

Salud2


End file.
